


Cash, Gas, or Ass?

by latenightfightin



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Car Sex, Cash Gas or Ass, Fluff, Hitchhiker Jinyoung, Hitchhiking, M/M, Riding, Road Head, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Jaebeom has been joking around about charging his friends for rides ever since he got his own car and accidentally says the line to a pretty hitchhiker named Jinyoung. Things somehow end up going his way.Based on THAT shirt.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Cash, Gas, or Ass?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! If you liked it, please leave a like or a comment. :)
> 
> This fic is based off of [that hot pink shirt](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt/status/1271068937317466115?s=21) that Jaebeom wore that says this.
> 
> (And if you're wondering about Dumplings and Disobedience I'm hoping to update friday. Im sorryyy these past 2 weeks have been trash)
> 
> I also just found out that there's another fic with kinda the same premise so if you are interested [CLICK HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543456)

“Gas, cash, or Ass?” 

Mark rolls his eyes as he gets into the passenger seat of Jaebeom’s old camry. 

“You’ve got to stop saying that. One day someones going to take you seriously.” 

“No they won’t.” Jaebeom assures him. “I only say that when I pick up my friends.” He says, getting ready to pull back onto the road.

Mark tsks as he shakes his head, “You’re going to get used to it. You know what they say, bad habits are the hardest to break.” His seatbelt clicks into place as he turns to Jaebeom to give him a  _ I can't wait to tell you I told you so _ look.

Jaebeom rolls his eyes and pulls into the lane that will lead them onto the highway ramp, “You worry too much.”

Looking back on this moment as he stares into the surprised eyes of the most stunning guy he’s ever seen in his life, Jaebeom thinks he should have listened to Mark.

“What did you just say?” He asks and Jaebeom thinks that he can see a slightly panicked look developing on the guy’s face in the dim night light.

“Nothing, just… where did you say you needed to go?” Jaebeom stumbles, trying to cover up the fact that he just accidentally asked a gorgeous hitchhiker for cash, gas or ass.

“To LA. That’s on your way right? I wouldn't want to bother you.” The man finally finishes buckling his seatbelt and moves his intense gaze away from Jaebeom. 

“No, you're not bothering at all, don't worry.” Jaebeom does his best to seem as friendly as possible and turns on his signals to pull back onto the rural highway.

They sit in awkward silence for a few minutes as Jaebeom curses himself out in his head for having such loose lips and letting that comment slip out. The other man seems to fidget a little before saying, “Jinyoung.” 

Jaebeom hums in confusion. 

“I’m Jinyoung.”

“Jae-.” His voice cracks and he clears his throat, “Jaebeom. I’m Jaebeom”

Jinyoung nods a few times as though this is very serious information. Jaebeom watches out of the corner of his eyes as the man shifts in his seat. He looks over to ask if anything’s wrong, if he’s taking off his jacket because it’s too hot in the car, if there's anything he can do to make up for what he said earlier, when he nearly crashes the car. He rips his eyes away from Jinyoung’s half naked torso and swerves back into his lane.

“I was joking!” he bursts out, “About what I said earlier! I don’t expect cash, gas or ass!” Jaebeom tries to reassure the poor guy that he doesn't owe him anything.

Jinyoung lets his shirt drop back down to cover his chest. “I know. I was still interested though.” He ducks his head like he’s shy, but the mischievous smile on his face tells a different story.

“O-oh, okay… just let me pull into a rest stop, there's one coming up in a mile or two.” Jaebeom says, trying to stay focused on the road and  _ not  _ on what is about to happen in a few minutes.

“Okay.” Jinyoung says, before plopping his left hand into Jaebeom’s lap and rubbing at his crotch as he looks out the window nonchalantly. Jaebeom shudders and his legs shake as he tries to focus on driving.

“You’re eager.” He comments, trying to gain back his footing.

“I think you’re the eager one here.” Jinyoung says with a devilish smile on his face as he slips his hand into Jaebeom’s briefs and rubs at the crown of his rapidly hardening cock. Jaebeom gasps as his nimble fingers fondle the head of his cock. 

He grunts as Jinyoung finally wraps his fingers around him and starts to jerk him off properly. His hips thrusting upwards shallowly, Jaebeom tightens his grip on the wheel.

Jinyoung’s hand disappears all too quickly, though Jaebeom supposes it’s for the best. He can’t have sex with him if they die in a car accident before he can pull over. 

Jaebeom hears the faint click of a seatbelt before he finds Jinyoung’s head in his lap, his fingers pulling the fabric of Jaebeom’s sweats out of his way. He moans out loud at the feel of Jinyoung’s mouth on his cock, the heat of his mouth enveloping his sensitive head. Jaebeom chances a glance at the odometer, he’s over the limit by at least 10.

“Jinyoung, can you wait? We’re almost there and I don't want to get pulled over for speeding” He swallows nervously.

Jinyoung pulls off his cock to mock him, “Aww, are you gonna cum before you can get inside me? That’s sad.”

Jaebeom huffs and slams his foot on the gas. No way is he letting this one get away.

A flush works its way up his neck from the humiliation as he pulls into the rest stop. He finds a spot at the edge of the parking lot, facing the open desert. 

Jinyoung sits back in his seat, staring at Jaebeom. “Did I go too far-”

Jaebeom cuts him off with a kiss. “No.” he lets out before kissing him again.

Jinyoung smiles and leans into his lips. They kiss languidly as Jaebeom rubs Jinyoung over his jeans. Jinyoung moans, “Off.” and starts to unbutton his pants. He wiggles his way out of them as Jaebeom helps pull them down his legs and throw them into the back.

Jaebeom pops the glove compartment open and hands a small bottle of lube to Jinyoung.

He raises an eyebrow, “You do this often?” he says, before realizing how rude that was. “Sorry, It’s none of my business-”

“You jealous?” Jaebeom smirks as he guides Jinyoung’s underwear down his legs too. Jiynoung huffs and looks away, annoyed at being read so easily. 

Jaebeom leans over him and kisses him, slowly and seductively. “It’s not for me. My friends aren’t prepared when they go for booty calls. That’s all.” He helps Jinyoung lean back against the door.

“You’re a good friend.” Jinyoung grunts out as he slides two fingers up himself, slumped back against the door. He loosens himself up as quick as possible, eager, despite his deflection earlier.

Jaebeom chuckles as he kindly rubs the tension out of Jinyoung’s thighs, “I won’t be a good friend if I let them sit in the seat that I fucked you in.”

The hitchhiker bites his tongue as he looks Jaebeom up and down, “Then lets fuck in your seat.” 

Jinyoung lifts himself up and straddles Jaebeom in the driver’s seat. Jaebeom opens his arms and welcomes him readily, pants pulled down to his knees, cock out and standing at attention. Jinyoung pulls at it a few times before directing the head to his hole and letting it rub back and forth a few times before slipping it in. He sinks down slowly, holding his breath until he bottoms out. 

Jaebeom’s thighs twitch as he holds still, waiting for Jinyoung to adjust to his cock. He swivels his hips in a small circle, trying to get used to being filled up. Jaebeom groans as he grinds down.

Slowly, they start to rock together until Jinyoung is bouncing in Jaebeom’s lap. He groans as Jaebom’s cock slips out of him by accident and the man does nothing to help him. He just smiles and runs his hands down Jinyoung’s sides as he twists around to slip it back in. Jinyoung leans back on the steering wheel for some much needed support and jumps when he accidentally presses it, causing a loud honk to echo through the empty parking lot.

Jinyoung slumps forward onto Jaebeom and lets out a deep breath. He catches Jaebeom’s eye and they both start giggling. He doesn't try to stifle his laughter and soon, they are all out laughing over how scared they got from Jinyoung honking the horn.

Jaebeom’s arms wrap around Jinyoung’s waist to bring him tight to his chest and Jinyoung directs his head into the crook of his neck. He threads his fingers through Jaebeom’s longer hair. It's a strangely intimate moment, for a hookup between strangers, but it feels infinitely more comfortable than the awkward silence from earlier.

Jinyoung suddenly squeezes around Jaebeom’s prone form, causing Jaebeom to buck up automatically. He gives him a challenging smile and starts to bounce on his cock.

“I really didn't think this was how my night was going to go.” Jaebeom confesses as he pushes the hair back from his forehead.

“Oh? Did it turn out better or worse than expected?” Jinyoung asks as he kisses Jaebeom’s forehead with each bounce.

“Better. Much better. Actually, it would be perfect if I got this cute guy’s number.”

Jinyoung pauses in midair.

“If he w-wanted to, no pressure-”

Jinyoung cuts him off with a searing kiss. Jaebeom leans up into it. He wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s writhing form and fucks up into him.

His hands slip on Jinyoung’s back under his shirt as he holds on as they climax. Their sweaty forms slump over each other in the steamy car.

In the aftermath, Jinyoung plays with the soiled hem of his shirt while he catches his breath. “My number?” He asks shyly, as if Jaebeom’s cock isn’t still in him.

Jaebeom nods eagerly.

“Okay, but it might cost you.” He teases.

“Do you take kisses as payment?” Jaebeom asks, already leaning in, a wide smile on his face.

Jinyoung shakes his head, that mischievous smile coming out again, “Cash, gas or ass?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some tweets from Jaebeom's account that night:   
> fucking a random guy you just met and he gives you forehead kisses>>>  
> I think were gonna get married
> 
> Lmk what you thought of this fic in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)


End file.
